characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Gyro Zeppeli
Gyro Zeppeli '''(born '''Julius Caesar Zeppeli) is the deuteragonist from Part 7 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He acts as Johnny Joestar's mentor throughout most of their journey. Background Gyro lived a roughly normal life until his late childhood, upon which he was trained in the arts of the steel balls by his father. In his late teens, he became a skilled executioner, though the Zeppeli family posed as renowned medical doctors on the surface. However, this is not to say that Gyro killed entirely according to orders, discarding his father's prohibition to sentimentality on some occasions. One incident resulted in the arrest and death sentence of an innocent little boy who made a living from cleaning shoes. Gyro was devastated when he heard of this and became conflicted when the boy offered to clean his own shoes, and ended up pleading the king for an appeal. The king then agreed that Gyro would receive an amnesty to release the boy if he could complete the Steel Ball Run. Gyro departed from Genoa, Italy earlier in May and arrived in the US on May 22. Shortly after joining the Steel Ball Run race and before it begins, Gyro goes into town where he duels a man using his 'Spin' and steel balls as weapons. When the paraplegic Johnny Joestar touches one of Gyro's spinning orbs, it causes his paralyzed legs to move for a moment. Gyro attempts to convince Johnny that it was simply a reflex of his legs but fails, as Johnny is not convinced and joins the Steel Ball Run race to follow him in order to learn about the Spin and how to move his legs once again. Still, Gyro takes an interest in Johnny's actions, specifically his choice of horse, and gives him a hint to use the 'Spin' to mount his horse. During the race, Gyro teaches Johnny on the ways of the Spin. Equipment *'Steel Balls: '''Two metallic projectiles that Gyro can use to channel his Spin through. More details on Spin below. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Jockey:' Gyro is one of the most experienced and skilled horseriders who participated in the Steel Ball Run. He often uses the Spin to help his horse, Valkyrie. *'Spin: The Zeppeli family's Spin technique, usually applied with special Steel Balls, is a versatile skill Gyro has trained in since his youth. Throwing his Steel Balls with the Spin, Gyro may create a variety of impressive trajectories, able even to have them return directly to him, mainly after successful contact with his target. On impact with flesh, spiral ripples often appear. Gyro may apply a wide range of effects to human or animal targets, including muscular, nerve, and bone manipulation, and the forceful wringing of flesh to drain water. *'Stand - Scan: '''Gyro's first Stand. Acquired when he obtained the Holy Corpse's eye. When Scan is active, the ability places eyes representing those of the Corpse in each of Gyro's active Steel Balls. These enhance Gyro's aptitude for the Spin, and his vision as surrogate eyes; as well as allowing him to see through people's bodies as though by X-ray, permitting him to calculate for better targeting. However, he gives up the ability later in the story. *'Stand - Ball Breaker: Gyro's second and final Stand. Ball Breaker embodies the vast quantity of energy collected by a Steel Ball when thrown with Super Spin. Its main application, by the manipulation of energy, is the acceleration of activity within the cells of a target's organism, encouraging senescence to the point of expiration. When used on a human being, within seconds they age greatly in dramatic fashion. The perfect, near-perfect or extreme form of Spin involved in this technique also affords it effectiveness across dimensions. Feats Strength *By using the Spin, shot dozens of pebbles at bullet speeds. **Said pebbles were able to dismantle F.V. Stroheim's weapons and knock him out. *Knocked Diego off of his horse. *His Steel Ball was able to break Wekapipo's, which is technically superior. *Ripped Funny Valentine's ear with a shot of the Steel Ball. *Damaged Valentine through D4C Love Train via using Ballbreaker. Speed *Blocked a knife that was moving towards him at high speeds. *Managed to hit Diego Brando's dinosaur form. *Outran a bunch of velociraptors while carrying Johnny. *Hit Blackmore, who can manipulate raindrops to stop projectiles. *Was able to dodge a spin-charged Steel Ball. *Hit D4C with his Steel Ball. *Dodged attacks from D4C. Durability *Kept on fighting after his body had been pierced by multiple metal pieces. *Endured an explosion similar to the one that incapacitated Mountain Tim. *Survived getting his leg blown up. *Survived multiple bullet wounds. *By using the Spin, he can make his skin hard enough to deflect bullets *Survived getting impaled through the chest. *Survived attacks from Sandman's "In a Silent Way". Skill *Fought off an army of dinosaurs. *Defeated Ringo Roadagain, whose Stand can rewind time. *Has recieved army training. Weaknesses *He needs to be on his horse Valkyrie to perform the Super Spin. *Cannot throw his steel balls any farther than 20 meters. Fun Facts *His second Stand is named after Ballbreaker, a song by AC/DC. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Sportsmen Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha Category:Cowboys Category:Italian Characters Category:Deceased